2018 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
The 2018 Minecraft hurricane season is currently the third most active season on record in terms of named storms, only behind 1982 and 1993. The season has also produced the most major hurricanes ever recorded in the basin on record: 14, along with 12 Category 4 hurricanes or stronger in the basin alone. It has also produced a record-shattering 4 Category 5 hurricanes, the most recent being Verona. Advisories & Outlooks Tropical Weather Outlook SUS Terracotta Forecasting Team 15:00 pm MCT Mon September 10 A low pressure located just south of Yandere has a medium chance of forming and could be named Wendy in the next five days. Conditions are somewhat hostile however. Chances: 2 days: 60% 5 days: 90% Advisories Timeline ImageSize = width: 680 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:20/05/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/05/1981 till:27/05/1981 color:TS text:Annandale (SS) From:10/06/1981 till:16/06/1981 color:C4 text:Brandon (C4) From:12/06/1981 till:19/06/1981 color:C4 text:Candace (C4) From:26/06/1981 till:03/07/1981 color:C3 text:Denney (C3) From:28/06/1981 till:02/07/1981 color:TS text:Earl (TS) From:05/07/1981 till:19/07/1981 color:C4 text:Ford (C4) From:06/07/1981 till:13/07/1981 color:C2 text:Ghana (C2) barset:break From:12/07/1981 till:24/07/1981 color:C4 text:Hailey (C4) From:24/07/1981 till:27/07/1981 color:TS text:Ileana (TS) From:02/08/1981 till:07/08/1981 color:C1 text:Jonah (C1) From:07/08/1981 till:15/08/1981 color:C4 text:Kendrick (C4) From:12/08/1981 till:14/08/1981 color:TS Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip From:18/08/1981 till:28/08/1981 color:C5 text:Lester (C5) From:02/09/1981 till:13/09/1981 color:C4 text:Melanie (C4) From:10/09/1981 till:24/09/1981 color:C5 text:Nelson (C5) Barset:break From:10/09/1981 till:15/09/1981 color:C2 text:Otto (C2) from:14/09/1981 till:19/09/1981 color:C3 text:Paola (C3) From:15/09/1981 till:01/10/1981 color:C5 text:Quar (C5) From:21/09/1981 till:03/10/1981 color:C4 text:Riley (C4) From:29/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 color:TD text:Nineteen (TD) From:02/10/1981 till:08/10/1981 color:TS text:Sabrina (TS) barset:break From:06/10/1981 till:14/10/1981 color:C4 text:Todd (C4) From:13/10/1981 till:26/10/1981 color:C1 text:Ursula (C1) From:21/10/1981 till:05/11/1981 color:C5 text:Verona (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:20/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The season started six days before the official start of the season, with Subtropical Storm Annandale forming off the coast of Set-Up Survival. It dissipated a few days later. The tropical activity was put on a brief hiatus in the beginning of June, until Hurricane Brandon formed on the 10th, becoming the second earliest Category 4 hurricane on record, behind Clara of 1986. Another storm followed in Brandon's path (see here), Candace, becoming another Category 4 hurricane. Later in June, Hurricane Denney and Tropical Storm Earl formed together and lasted into early July. July started with Hurricane Ford forming on July 5. Ford impacted three states (City, New York Town, Set-Up Survival), two at Category 4 intensity. The storm combined with Pre-Tropical Storm Ileana totaled up to around $54 billion. Systems Subtropical Storm Annandale A subtropical low formed north of Set-Up Survival and was declared Invest 90L on May 24. The low moved slowly to the east-southeast until developing into Subtropical Storm Annandale on May 25. Upon being named, Annandale began a southward trek and curved erratically towards Set-Up Survival, before turning away early the next day. It moved further away from land while weakening and was declared a remnant low as it zoomed away into the extratropical region. Hurricane Brandon A tropical wave formed northeast of City on June 9, and was upgraded to Tropical Depression Two-M the next day. The depression entered favorable environments and became Tropical Storm Brandon later the day of June 10. Hurricane Candace Hurricane Denney Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Ford Main Article: Hurricane Ford (2018) Hurricane Ghana Hurricane Hailey Tropical Storm Ileana Hurricane Jonah Hurricane Kendrick Hurricane Lester Main Article: Hurricane Lester (2018) As of August 24, two men died in rough seas churned up by Lester in City. Hurricane Melanie Hurricane Nelson Main Article: Hurricane Nelson (2018 - CycloneMC) Hurricane Otto Hurricane Paola Hurricane Quar Hurricane Riley Tropical Depression Nineteen Tropical Storm Sabrina Hurricane Todd Hurricane Ursula Hurricane Verona Main Article: Hurricane Verona (CycloneMC) Other Systems Storm Names The following list of names is being used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2023 season. These are the same names from the 2013 season, with the exception of Brandon, which replaced Betsey. The names Brandon, Paola, Quar, Riley, Sabrina, Todd, Ursula, and Verona were used for the first time in 2018. Retirement The 38th Annual Hurricane Recap Meeting will take place in City on March 26, 2019, where Mayor Sara Dwyer will attend the meeting and discuss season damages, deaths, and retire able names. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Minecraft hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in MCD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live Seasons